pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 Bosses
Put all the info you have on bosses of Patapon 3 on this article. Then we will make specific articles about them. Bosses come in different sizes, which will make it harder to dodge an attack if they're big. Patapon 3 Story Bosses These are bosses that appear throughout the story in chronological order and are fought only once throughout the game. Accursed Dodonga Main article: Accursed Dodonga The Accursed Dodonga is a boss in Patapon 3. It is a Dodonga possessed by the Archfiend of Valor. It has developed small spikes and scars all over its body, as well as longer fangs in its lower jaw. The Archfiend's influence also gives the beast dull purple scales, a dark violet jaw, and brownish red eyes the latter colour also being used for the emblem of the Spirit, which appears on the Dodonga's cheek. This boss attacks much like the regular Dodonga, using fire breath and its massive head in battle. Unlike previous dinosaurs, however, its attack patterns become very erratic when it weakens. Its attacks are strong, and should be dodged or defended from at all costs or the player's units will end up dead. Gaeen Main article: Gaeen A returning boss from the two prequels, this time a Gaeen gets possessed by the Archfiend of Purity. It retains the same attacks from the previous games. When it loses most of its health, Gaeen will go "berserk" and perform its attacks with no warning, making a priority to avoid them, as its Body Slam can inflict major damage to the player's units. Kanogias Main article: Kanogias Kanogias is brownish, orange colored mechanical fortress that previously appeared in Patapon 2. This time, it gets possessed by the Archfiend of Justice. Easily staggered and frozen, the only real danger comes when Kanogias goes "berserk", as it will mostly use its Fire Bomb, which can freeze the Patapons, setting them up for a free hit from its Mace Swing. Matango (mini-boss) Main article: Matango Matango is featured on the first floor of the Estate of Earnestness. It throws sleepy spores and poisonous spores, which can be avoided by getting Tailwind (accesible when Alosson goes into fever), as it makes them float the other way without affecting the Patapon squad. Matango also spawns enemies and, at low health, Treants. Once defeated there are no other enemies on that floor. Matango is weak against fire and poison attacks, as it is very susceptible to get burned. If destroyed with any of the enemies spawned by it, the enemies will automatically die along with it. Shookle Main article: Shookle A monstruous plant that likes to eat Patapons whole. Ancient Superweapon Org (mini-boss) Main article: Ancient Superweapon Org A so called superweapon that is piloted by Ragewolf. It requires a specific phrase ("HEAP!!! OF!!! JUNK!!!") to turn on and make it operational. While being able of self-repair, it only has two attacks: a photon cannon that fires a ball of what appears to be mist, and a rapid fire blaster than can freeze the Patapons. When sufficiently damaged, it will power down, trying to repair itself, and Ragewolf will be forced to flee. While not particularly powerful, at close range it can pose a certain treat. Ciokina Main article: Ciokina Dettankarmen Main article: Dettankarmen A darkish purple demon of the underworld. This boss has 3 forms, the first one is a werewolf looking creature it doesnt do anything unless you damage it, then it will turn into it's second form. It looks like a poodle bodied dog demon, it uses it's breath to put the patapons to sleep making it vulnerable for attacks. The third form is a one eyed looking demon with a human's body structure.It carries a staff with fire on it and uses it to roast the patapons he caught, then eat them. Dragon (mini-boss) Main article: Dragon The Dragon is a storyline and mini-boss in Patapon 3. The player will find it throught various dungeons in the game. There are stronger variations of the dragon: an ice and a dark type. These versions, while having more health, retain the same attacks, so they be can defeated using the same tactics. The most significant difference among the three types is that the breath attack is fire, ice and poison, respectively. The Dark Hero RottenLee Ravenous controls a particular dark dragon that is stronger and has an increased poison rate than the others of its kind. This Dark Dragon is easier to wound when Ravenous is on it's head, and has, though snailish in speed, slight health regeneration. When you damage it enough, Ravenous and the dragon retreat, and the Dragon loses it's damage resistance into the health of a regular Ice Dragon. Arch Pandara Main article: Arch Pandara Patapon 3 Post-Story Bosses These bosses, stronger than the storyline possessed bosses, can be fought an unlimited amount of times. Majidonga Main article: Majidonga A stronger, evolved version of the Dodonga, the Majidonga is very intimidating. However, it dwarfs in comparision with Kacchindonga, the strongest of the four. The Majidonga shares its moves with the Dodonga. In Patapon 1, it is fought for the Don Drum and the Rain Juju. Also, when it does its Devour attack it leaves no cap behind, making Majidonga a real threat before the player gets the PonPata song. In Patapon 2, it appears only when the Dongara Ruins mission has foggy weather. In this game, it drops a Majidonga Egg and, rarely, a piece of Ancient, Giant or Heaven equipment. In Patapon 3, a larger version of Majidonga appears in the Cave of Valor. Dogaeen Main article: Dogaeen Ganodias Main article: Ganodias Shooshookle Main article: Shooshookle Cioking Main article: Cioking Zuttankarmen Main article: Zuttankarmen Arch Pandora/The Other Vessel Main article: The Other Vessel Patapon 3 Bonus Bosses These are bosses that appear on a specific stage. They are in order of appearance, not in order of strength. Their apperance is random and is based completely on luck. These usually require to play in multiplayer to defeat them, since they have a lot of health and deadlier moves than the story mode bosses. Gigantus Main Article: Gigantus Also refered to as "Shadow of the Colossus" or "Achilles", this is a hidden boss in Patapon 3. This quest takes place in the Field of Angry Giants, and will randomly appear from time to time. The quest will dissapear after the player takes it or completes another quest. Gigantus is one the biggest bosses that have ever appeared in any Patapon game to date: standing up, only his legs will fit on the screen. His attacks are devastating, and some of them are able to annihilate the entire Patapon army with a single hit. He is considered one of the game's hardest enemies. No cutscenes or extra content are unlocked for beating him, but he will yield a Golden or Jeweled chest upon defeat. Manboth Main Article: Manboth Kacchindonga Main Article: Kacchindonga Centura Main Article: Centura Mochichichi Main Article: Mochichichi Zaknel Main Article: Zaknel Goruru Main Article: Goruru thumb|350px|right The Gigante King The Gigante King is the final bonus boss appearing on the Patapon 3 world map, so it is safe to assume that he is also the most powerful. While his physical appearance is similar to that of Gigantus, their size and strength are worlds apart. He carries a buckler and a dagger during the fight against him, but he never uses these. He also wears a crown that signifies his title as the King of Giants. He is more resilient to damage than Arch Pandara and is able to kill most Patapons with a single hit, so it is not recommended to even attempt to fight him without being at least at level 27 and in multiplayer mode with a group of two or more party members. His attack patterns are the same as those of Gigantus, but deadlier. As with other bosses in Patapon 3, when the Gigante King drops to half health he goes berserk, attacking and moving at twice his normal speed. He can be found in Savanah of Envious Eyes. DLC Bosses There are bosses and mid bosses that can be downloaded. Terantus Another version of Gigantus, this one has grey-ish color and is stronger than its brethen. Unlike Gigantus and Gigante King, it has an axe equiped. Queen Kharma Main article: Queen Kharma This mid-boss has all the attacks she had in Patapon 1. Like other mid-bosses, she has no health bar. Mighty King of the Manboths Manboroth from the previous games, though with more HP and stronger attacks. Darantula The same Darantula from the previous game, but with more HP and stronger attacks. Trivia * In Patapon 3 all bosses and mini-bosses now have a visible health bar, with the exception of Matango, Org and Queen Kharma. * Of all three games in the series, only Patapon 3 features bonus bosses. * The majority of bosses cannot die while you are summoning an ancient Djinn. If you inflicted enough damage, the boss will die immediately after the ancient Djinn dissapears. Gallery Possesed dodonga1.png|Accursed Dodonga Patapon-3-20100615111326896.jpg|Dragon OGj5hXx69fkphf4eSl7P6oq8qE4RJYM6.jpg|Gigantus Mosquitopon.jpg|Arch Pandara Giganestu red.png|Gigante King Capture.png|Dettankarmen Category:Patapon 3 Category:Needs Help Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Half-Boss Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Spoiler